


Saucy

by punk_rock_yuppie



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014)
Genre: Adorable, F/M, Fluff, Ridiculous, courting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-02
Updated: 2016-01-02
Packaged: 2018-05-11 00:48:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5607334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/punk_rock_yuppie/pseuds/punk_rock_yuppie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Honey-Lemon begins receiving Taco Bell sauce packets of all things. Somehow, it’s still pretty romantic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Saucy

**Author's Note:**

> Original title (on tumblr) was _These Sauces Were Made for Talking (And That's Just What They'll Do). I decided that was a touch too long/ridiculous and changed it to something simpler._

Honey-Lemon is digging around in her purse when she finds the first one. It’s small, squishy, yellow—labeled “Mild”—and has a small bit of text written on it. _I’m single… are you?_ Honey tilts her head as she stares at the sauce packet in her hand. She recognizes it as one from Taco Bell; she hasn’t been there in weeks though, and even if she had been there’s no way _she_ would’ve put it in her purse.

Honey contemplates throwing it away, but stops herself. It almost feels like she has a mystery on her hands, and she can’t bring herself to toss the first clue.

)

It happens a second time when she returns to the lunch table after a quick stop in the bathroom. She had grabbed lunch before heading to the restroom, as it was the only way to get her favorite items, and had left her tray with Hiro and the others. She sits down and is almost ready to dig in when she notices a small packet, same as the one before, resting on a corner of her plate.

_Ahhhh, we meet again._

She lets out a giggle, and Gogo shoots her a look. Honey-Lemon waves off the stare and smiles at the sauce packet. She slips it into her purse, fully intended to set it beside the first one where it’s lined up in her lab.

)

The third packet is a bit more lavish. It comes with a bouquet of flowers. Honey blushes in the middle of the lab as the delivery man has her sign for the bouquet. Wasabi, Gogo, Tadashi—they all watch from their own work spaces with amusement. Honey buries her face in the flowers, relishing the scent and attempting to hide her blushing face. She hurries out of the group space to her individual lab and plucks the sauce packet from where they’re strapped to a rose.

_Where have you been all my life?_

Honey-Lemon stumbles to her lair, heart racing. She’s never had a secret admirer before, and it’s exhilarating. She’s dated here and there, throughout high school and through some of college. But her last relationship had been a downward spiral into disaster and due to that she’d sworn off dating for a while.

She doesn’t know who’s leaving her all the sauce packets, but she’s certainly willing to give them a shot.

)

The fourth one is obviously meant to step things up—instead of mild and yellow, this one is orange and labeled “hot.”

It’s stuck to the top of a box of chocolates that’s waiting on Honey-Lemon’s bed one day after school. _If you never do, you’ll never know._ Honey changes into pajamas quickly, and gets comfortable and bundled up in bed before digging into the chocolates. All the while as she enjoys the creamy, caramel, nutty goodness, she stares at the four sauce packets.

She hums to herself with intrigue.

)

The next one is another that sends Honey-Lemon into a fevered blush. It’s another orange one. _I bet you wanna squeeze me, don’t ya?_ She looks around cautiously, the library dead silent as she does so. There’s absolutely no one around, and yet somehow the packet managed to end up in front of her while she was buried in her studies.

She smiles, a bit coy. She can’t help but love the way her heart skips a beat, the way her mind swims with luscious daydreams about this secret admirer. It may be obscure, but it’s still pretty romantic. It’s honest, and shows true character—something Honey-Lemon appreciates.

She gently squeezes the sauce packet and snickers to herself.

)

The sixth one is green, labeled “verde salsa.” _It would be an honor to sauce your food_.

)

They keep on coming, until she’s getting them sometimes twice a day. They range from genuinely romantic to barely relating to relationships at all.

_You had me at taco._

_At night the sporks pick on me._

_Things just got real._

_Good things always happen after midnight._

_Why say no, when you can say yes?_

_I’m up for it if you are._

_Bike tires scare me._

The next time Gogo comes over. She stares pointedly at the small bucket-worth of Taco Bell sauce packets. Honey-Lemon shrugs nervously, but by the time night falls they’re both a bit drunk and Honey has spilled her guts to her best friend.

)

Honey-Lemon has just swung her bag over her shoulder when a small cough startles her. She turns sharply at gives a start at Fred standing right behind her. “Oh, hi Freddy.” She says, patting her chest to calm her racing heart. Ever since the packets started, she’s been on edge, hoping day in and day out that her admirer would reveal themselves.

Fred shuffles his feet nervously and doesn’t quite meet Honey’s eyes. He mumbles something under his breath; it prompts Honey to take a small step forward.

“What was that?”

Fred looks up from the floor suddenly, his face red and blotchy. He stammers to no avail and eventually seems to give up entirely on using words.

Instead, he takes a hand from his pants pocket and thrusts it at Honey-Lemon. He slowly uncurls the fist, looking away as he does so. Honey peers down into his palm and lets out a soft gasp.

In his hand is a sharp red packet, labeled “fire.” Honey raises a hand to her mouth in surprise. Her eyes flicker briefly to Fred—Fred who is tense and shaking and refusing to even look at Honey.

She plucks the packet from his hand and peers at it more closely. _Will you marry me?_

Honey-Lemon lets out another surprised noise, and it seems to prompt Fred into action. “I know I know it’s like, way serious. But they don’t make a sauce packet that just says ‘will you go out with me.’ Which is what I’m asking,” Fred shoves his hands back in his pockets. “I mean, I don’t have anything against marriage or marrying you but like, I figure we should probably date first. If you want to.  I mean you don’t have to, I totally—?”

Honey-Lemon, as Fred continues to ramble, rolls her eyes. She leans down as he’s distracted and waits until there’s a pause in his rambling before kissing him. Honey kisses him firmly on the lips, shutting him up easily. Fred tenses, eyes widening comically in surprise. After a few soft moments, he relaxes and presses back into the kiss. Fred reaches out with one hand to lock fingers with Honey, and uses the other to cup her face.

The kiss stays tame but lasts for what feels like forever. When they finally pull away, they’re both blushing and grinning and laughing softly. Honey-Lemon squeezes Fred’s hand and kisses his cheek. “I’d love to.” She answers finally. She tucks the packet into her purse and tugs at Fred’s hand. “How about dinner and a movie?”

Fred gazes at her, following in her footsteps in a daze. “Sounds awesome.”


End file.
